


When Lily Bloomed

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Rose Weasley had been gracious about always being the first and the best, then Lily Potter might not have decided to steal her cousin's family. Het & Femmeslash, mulitple pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Lily Bloomed

Lily ran her fingers through Hugo's thick, reddish-brown pubic hair. Then she let her fingers trip lightly down the length of his shaft, watching his face spasm. When he tried to grab her wrist, she batted his hand away.

"We do it my way, little cousin."

He bit his lip and nodded, his breath shuddering out of him. She stood up and just looked at him for a moment, sitting back on the worn upholstery of the armchair in his father's den, his shirt-tails hanging down below the stretched wool of the sweater their grandmother had knitted him for Christmas. His jeans were pushed down to below his sharp, grazed knees. His thighs were skinny and freckled and his pretty, pink cock jutted out over them.

He made a soft noise of complaint at the loss of her touch. She adored the hunger in his face, and his beautiful, self-denying obedience. She let him suffer his frustration for a moment more while she worked out what she was going to do. Then she slipped off her knickers.

"Open your eyes."

Hugo opened them and stared at the frilly scrap of lace dangling from her fingers.

"I want to hear how much you want me, Hugo. I'm going to ride you and I want to hear every single iota of the pleasure I give you in your moans. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Oh, Merlin, Lily! I don't know how long I can--" 

"We don't have long anyway, do we? I mean, we don't want your Mummy and Daddy to find you here like this, do we?"

"But Rose might--"

"We're not worrying about Rose." Lily stepped forward and bent low to pick up Hugo's hand. She traced it up the smooth skin of her thigh and then pressed his palm over her clit.

Hugo started to swear breathily. He pressed his hand forward but she pulled it back. She isolated one of his fingers and rubbed it through her silky wetness a few times before inserting it inside herself. Hugo groaned.

"That's it, Hugo. Nice and loud. Tell me how you like that."

"It's... it's..."

"Come on now, you're a clever boy. You can do better than that. How does my pussy feel?"

"Gorgeous. Perfect. Please, Lily, I want to... I need to..."

"Need to what, Hugo?"

"I want to put my... you know... my... put it inside you."

"If you're not grown up enough to say the words, then maybe you're not old enough to do it. Oh, yes, just like that. Two fingers now. Can you find my clit with your thumb? Nearly there. That's it. Gentle, now. Tell me what you want, Hugo!" Lily was aware that her voice was getting louder and louder.

"Please, can I enter you now?"

"Which part of you is going to enter which part of me, sweetheart?"

"My prick! I want to stick it inside your... your... thing. Vagina, I mean."

"A little clinical, but that will do. Good boy." Lily shuffled forwards onto Hugo's bony lap. She got her knees on either side of him on the seat cushion then pulled his hand out from under her robes. She stroked his cock just once, upwards, before positioning it and sinking down onto it.

Hugo moaned loudly and threw his head back. His hips bucked, but she pinned him down with her hands.

"Please, Lily, I want to--"

"First you have to tell me how it feels, and then I'll ride you."

"Brilliant!"

"Not very descriptive."

"Ok, ok. Your cunt round my cock, it feels like... like... it's so hot and wet and tight and I think I might come just from. Oh, Merlin! I'm so close. I can't keep this up."

Lily rose up slowly, then sank down.

"More, lots, just like that!" Hugo practically shouted.

"Just like what?"

"You went up and down and the walls, the insides, it caressed me and all my blood's in my cock, all my nerves are on fire. I can't think anymore. Please, Lily, just do it!"

"Good boy," she murmured. She wriggled on him and tried out a few arrhythmic thrusts at different angles before finding the right one. 

Then she got going – hard and fast, up and down, rubbing her clit against his hard belly, searching out her own climax, while all the time Hugo cried out under her. His hands were on her clothed tits. She jerked and shouted. Her strong thigh muscles lifted her up and down. Then she came, screaming the house down. Her dying notes were drowned out by Hugo's guttural cry as he allowed himself to release. 

She sank onto his chest for a couple of minutes. When she lifted her head, Hugo leaned towards her and tried to kiss her. She pushed his head back onto the chair.

"None of that."

"That was brilliant."

"I know. It'll never happen again." Lily lifted herself off his still-hard cock.

"What?"

Lily grinned her Slytherin grin and climbed off the chair. "I just wanted you to know what you'll be missing for the rest of your life."

Hugo looked devastated. Lily considered a cleansing spell, but decided she'd prefer a bath. She found her knickers on the floor, not sure when she'd dropped them. She left Hugo in Ron's basement den and climbed the first set of stairs up to the sitting room. Rose sat in that room, her face taut and pale. She was pretending to read a book but the sitting room was directly above the den and Lily knew that her cousin had heard everything. Lily swung her knickers round her finger in a slow circle. She looked right into Rose's face, and Rose looked down at the book in her lap. Then Lily climbed the next flight of stairs up to the bathroom.

When Lily Luna was three and Rose was five, Lily wanted to be just like her cousin. Before every playdate and barbeque and trip to the beach and special day at Grandma's, Lily would get dressed up.

"As pretty as Rose!" she would beg.

Her hair wasn't long enough to plait like Rose's, her arms looked pale and pudgy in strappy dresses and she never could keep the band in her hair or her white tights clean. Her mother indulged her, but it was clear that even she knew that Rose outshone everyone.

Rose was clever, too. She was the youngest grandchild to learn to read. She would sneer at Lily's brothers when they tried to divide up fair shares of fudge. Her magic was the most powerful and the most controlled. She waved her wand over the fudge and it piled itself into identical towers. 

By the time Lily was five and Rose was seven, Lily knew that she would never catch up to her cousin. She might have continued to admire Rose after she'd stopped chasing her, if only the girl had been gracious about her gifts. Instead she made supercilious remarks about Dominique's acne, and Roxanne's thick thighs, she corrected Louis' French, Lucy's history and Hugo's spelling. Worst of all, when Lily asked her to help her to control her own wild magic, Rose had said, "I can't be bothered to explain control to you, it's not like you'll understand anyway. You're a particularly stupid baby. Don't chew with your mouth open."

By the time Lily was seven, she hated her cousin Rose. By the time she started at Hogwarts, there was an incandescence within her. Before the Sorting Hat had even touched her head, she had had to applaud Rose for being the youngest witch or wizard ever to attain a N.E.W.T. It was probably that cold fury which had got her sorted into Slytherin, the first Weasley ever to be. Rose was terribly superior about that as well, of course.

Lily lost her virginity to Scorpius Malfoy. He wasn't that handsome or popular, but he was older, so she'd been flattered when he'd asked her out. Things had moved a bit fast that night, but she hadn't liked to refuse him in case he dumped her and spread it around that she was frigid. With her knees together afterwards, collecting up her clothes behind the greenhouse and wondering whether it had been worth it, she had to contend with Scorpius' observation that she wasn't nearly as good at it as Rose was. 

Slowly, though, gradually, over the course of the next year, something about Lily changed. Her breasts kept growing for a start. Her hair smoothed out. By the time she was nineteen, her skin was clear and her cheekbones sharp, her eyes shone with mischief and sex and her perfect lips pouted themselves ready for hard kissing. Lily had developed something which slim Rose -- with her tidy hair and smart, pressed clothes, her neat bedroom and all her qualifications -- didn't have. And that thing was sex appeal. There was something dangerous in the way she walked and there wasn't a wizard (nor many witches) who could see her pass and not think dirty thoughts. And what's more, she knew it.

Rose told her she was a slag, although Lily knew for a fact that Rose had slept with more men than Lily had. It didn't make Lily like her cousin any more to know that she was just jealous, but it did fill her with a knowledge of her own power.

One morning as Lily sashayed through the Great Hall, she had caught Hugo staring and it had struck her just how much Rose would hate it if Lily broke her little brother's heart. She invited herself over to their house for Easter. After seducing her brother, Lily used Rose's favourite bath salts to clean his sweat and semen off her skin. 

Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione got back to the house while Lily was in the bath. She heard Hermione talking to Rose, and Rose's tense, monosyllabic answers. Hermione snapped at her daughter, and then she climbed the stairs. Lily quickly got out of the bath, not caring at all about the bubbly water which slopped onto the floor. She grabbed a towel and opened the door, just in time to bump into Hermione as she reached the top landing.

Hermione's glance told Lily everything she needed to know. She simpered and gathered the towel closer around her, covering the bubbles which slipped down her hip, but allowing the full top of her breasts to peep over the top of the towel.

Hermione shook her head and stammered an apology.

"No, no. It's my fault," Lily said. "I didn't know you were back yet. I was just going to nip over to my room for some shampoo."

"You're welcome to use anything you can find in there." Hermione's composure was returning, but her eyes still darted over Lily's figure.

"I'm such a silly thing, but I couldn't find anything. I don't suppose you'd show me?" Lily looked straight into Hermione's dilated eyes.

"Sure. Uh huh," Hermione managed, before following her niece into the scented steam.  
She went straight to the window sill where various bottles nestled. She started to talk about different shampoos and conditioners and which brought out which colours, which would straighten or volumise hair, and what might suit Lily. Lily ignored her and closed the door. She stood by the bath and waited for Hermione to turn round, before dropping her towel. Hermione's face was a picture of admiration and want. 

Lily ran a hand across her own breast and then splayed her thighs wider than was necessary as she stepped over the side of the bath. She sank her curves under the water, and – as Lily had known that she would – Hermione was drawn to the side of the tub. She stared into the water, looking as dumb as Lily had ever seen her.

Just as Hermione blinked and looked as though she was going to recollect herself, Lily reached up and took hold of her hand. She plunged it into the water and onto her breast. Hermione didn't even seem to notice that the sleeve of her blouse was now soaked. She whimpered softly and moved her fingers slightly into the plump flesh. Lily faked a major groan and arched into Hermione's hand.

Hermione dropped to her knees on the bathmat. In no time, both of her hands were in the bathwater, kneading and caressing. Lily sat up and grabbed Hermione's bushy brown hair to pull the woman's mouth onto her left breast. Hermione licked and sucked like a starving baby while her hand continued to work Lily's other breast. She pulled Lily up, and Lily allowed herself to be pulled out of the bath and onto the floor. Hermione cast warming and drying charms before giving Lily's right nipple the attention her other one had already enjoyed. 

Lily took Hermione's hand and shoved it between her legs. She didn't need to show Hermione where her clitoris was, nor how to tease it. Lily threw her head back and let herself experience the wanton pleasure. She wasn't faking her loud moans now.

Lily bent her knees and Hermione stared at her pussy. Then that bushy hair went between Lily's thighs. Hermione licked and sucked and shoved her fingers into her niece, curling them round inside and making Lily clench around her as she came. As Lily rode out the waves of her orgasm, Hermione shifted angles and kept moving, leading Lily straight into another.

Lily lay panting on the bottom of the tub and looked up at Hermione as Hermione stared down at her. Hermione's hand went to her blouse and she started to unbutton it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Lily croaked.

Hermione stopped. "I was going to undress."

Lily pulled a face. "Nobody wants to see your disgusting old lady body."

Hermione flinched. Then she nodded. She scurried out of the room and Lily grinned. When she left the bathroom herself a few minutes later, she looked down the stairwell and into Rose's shocked face. She grinned again.

Over dinner, she could see Hermione, Hugo and – most importantly – Rose watching her. There was only one other person present; there was just one other thing she had to do. She had only bothered to fasten a few of the buttons on her robe after her fun bath with her Aunt Hermione, so that it didn't take much for her to lean over the table to reach the salad dressing and allow a view of her full breasts. Three pairs of eyes fixed themselves on the sight and Rose glared at her. 

Hermione was the first to lift her gaze. She tried to make eye contact and licked her lips, but Lily ignored her. Hugo followed her with his eyes as she sat back. He was sitting next to her. He started to speak but Lily lifted her big blue eyes and pouted in his father's direction. She lifted a hand to her collar and ran it down the edge of the fabric as he stared. 

"Would you like something slippy on that, Uncle Ron?" she asked breathlessly.

"Huh?" was all he could manage.

"For Merlin's sake!" Rose snapped.

"Your salad looks a little, dry, Uncle," Lily explained sweetly. She ran a tongue over her own lips. "Shall I bring this round here and drip it onto your cucumber?"

Ron nodded, slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

"Lily! What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Lily looked at her pointedly as she slunk round the table, trailing a hand across Hugo's shoulders as she went and making him moan. "Everybody deserves a little fun sometimes."

Hermione looked down at her plate and blushed.

"Mum!" Rose rolled her eyes.

Ron didn't seem to see or hear anything but Lily. She stood beside him and squeezed up close before bending over to drizzle the vinaigrette all over his plate. He clearly didn't know whether to look behind him at her delicious rump, or in front of him down her blouse.

After dinner, every member of his family tried to distract him, but he only had ears for Lily, who claimed that the curtain rail in her room was coming loose and asked him to come up and fix it for her.

As she followed her uncle up the stairs, Hermione grabbed hold of her arm, and asked Lily what the hell she was going to do up there. Lily winked slowly.

"He's my husband! Please don't. I'm begging you."

"It's a little bit late, don't you think, to be worrying about your marriage. I think you already broke it." Lily ran her hands down her sides and Hermione couldn't stop herself from watching the movement. "And you know you'd do it again in a heartbeat. Get your hands off me now and let me do what I want, and maybe later I'll let you do it again."

Hermione's face became a symphony of indecision, but she let go and stepped back, then she and Hugo watched Lily climb the stairs and sighed in unison at the perfection of her arse. Rose burst into tears.

Uncle Ron stood in the little guest bedroom, staring stupidly at the curtain rail. Lily shut the door with a loud click, which made him spin round. She splayed her body against the door and pressed her shoulders into it to push her breasts forward. 

"What do you like most about me, Uncle Ron?" she asked in a deep voice.

"Oh, I... Don't know... Everything?"

"Is it my tits? Or are you more of an arse man?" She turned slowly, fluidly, rubbing herself against the painted wood as she went. She tilted her lower back to make her bum stick out more.

"Er, your sweet nature?" Ron tried.

Lily answered with a low, guttural chuckle. "That's a good try, but it's not the right answer. The thing is, Uncle Ron, that I'm going to let you touch one or the other, but not both, so you have to choose."

Ron just swallowed and stared, not commenting on the turn events had taken rather quickly and unexpectedly. He didn't answer, though.

Lily peeled herself from the door and started to stalk towards him. "So, my lovely, tall, brave uncle, which is it to be? Do you want to see your pearly ejaculate twinkling on my bottom or my breasts? The choice is yours."

Ron stared stupidly at her with his tongue hanging out, but when she touched his belt, he remembered himself.

"Lily! What are you playing at? What would your father say? He's my best friend. I can't."

He certainly put up a better fight than his wife had done, but he didn't pull Lily up when she sank to her knees. He half-heartedly knocked her hand from his zipper once, but only once.

"My wife's just downstairs," he muttered feebly.

"Don't you worry about Hermione. She didn't worry about you when it was her turn."

"What?"

Lily wrapped both of her hands around his cock and moved them sideways in opposite directions. Ron groaned and closed his eyes. 

"Oh, Merlin."

She opened her mouth wide and he looked down into her face.

"Ginny's going to kill me," he said weakly.

"I wasn't planning on telling Mummy. Were you?" Then Lily sucked in his cock.

She opened up her throat and took him down almost all the way. He didn't answer her question. She moved up and down him for a few minutes, until he staggered backwards. She pulled off and looked at him, sitting breathlessly on the guest room rug. She raised one eyebrow.

"Arse," he said. "Merlin help me: arse, arse, arse, arse!"

"Good choice," she whispered as she turned away from him and dropped to all-fours. She flipped up her robe to reveal that she was naked underneath. Well, there hadn't seemed to be any point in putting on underwear.

Ron crawled the short distance, then ran his hands over her buttocks. He caressed every inch. Lily wondered whether he was going to get cheeky and try something with her hole, but he must have known how lucky he was because he didn't push it. She felt the hot weight of his cock between her cheeks and heard him moan ecstatically as he rubbed up and down. Then the weight lifted and she heard the wet noise of his foreskin moving. She turned her head and saw him wanking himself off, pointing his dick at her arse, staring at the pale globes of flesh.

She reached into her sleeve, drew out her wand and pointed it at the bedroom door. It opened to show – as she had known that it would – Ron's family standing on the landing outside. Hugo was on his knees with his head in his hands, lightly sobbing. Hermione looked pale and stricken. It was Rose in whom Lily was really interested, and she was pleased to see that her perfect cousin was red with fury.

Lily felt warm fluid hit her skin, and she knew that his family had seen it spurting out of Ron. Hermione's face collapsed in grief; Rose looked like she was going to vomit. There was a pause. This time Lily did use a cleaning charm on herself, before standing so that her robes fell down to cover her modesty.

"Hermione," Ron said with horror. He was still kneeling on the floor with the waistband of his trousers across his thighs and his dick in his fist.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione replied as she walked towards him.

Lily fixed her gaze on Rose. "My work here is done," she said. Then she chuckled.

She nearly tripped over Hugo as she left, but then he grabbed her ankle.

"Look, Lily, I know you said it was only the once, but please... one day...?"

Lily looked down at him. "Maybe," she said. It couldn't hurt to have him on her side. If there was one member of the family arguing her case then that would only increase the discord. He gave her a pathetically grateful smile and let go.

"You fucking bitch," Rose hissed.

Lily merely bestowed upon them all a beautiful smile before Apparating home.

All was well. At least, as far as she was concerned it was.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author notes:** Many thanks to my beta, songquake, who I love very much, for making this readable and feasible. This was part of this year's live journal "hp_porninthesun" fest and a long way outside my comfort zone. It even includes my first ever femmeslash.


End file.
